Winx Club - Episode 726
The Power of the Fairy Animals is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the seventh season of Winx Club. Synopsis Kalshara wants to save Brafilius, who is in the hands of the Trix. The Winx have to put the Ultimate Power to safety, so they temporarily ally against the witches. Netflix To save her brother, Kalshara proposes a truce and teams up with the Winx to fight the Trix -- but Kalshara's motives aren't as selfless as they seem. Plot Bloom briefs Faragonda on what happened in the Magix Underground World, with Faragonda saying it is an incredible story and nature always teaches great lessons. Bloom remarks that no matter how small, each creature plays a key role in all the worlds. Then, a party ensues in the Valley of Fruit. The Winx take up their instruments and play for the crowd, which include the dancing Specialists and Fairy Animals. The Winx pose for a group picture with the park's animals. Major Events *The Trix merge with their Fairy Animals to achieve an animal-hybrid form. *Kalshara forms a temporary alliance with the Winx in order to fight against the Trix and save Brafilius. *The Winx's Fairy Animals merge to form the Infinity Swan. *The Winx use the Stone of Memories to trap the Trix in Limbo. *Kalshara dies while Brafilius befriends the animals of the Magix Underground World. Debuts *Trix's Animal Hybrid forms *Infinity Swan *Limbo Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Fairy Animals **Elas **Shiny **Amarok **Squonk **Flitter **Critty *Daphne *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Kalshara *Brafilius *Kiko *Evy *Carol *Lorie *Faragonda *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Timmy *Paladins **Nex **Thoren *Faragonda's Digmole *Frostbite *Occula *Kemmy *Kangourmet *Rabcon *Scarret *Infinity Swan *Roxy Spells Used *Combined Attack - Used by the Trix against the Winx, their Fairy Animals, and Kalshara. *Focus Attack - Used by the Winx against the Trix. *Ultimate Spell - Used by the Winx's Fairy Animals to form the Infinity Swan. Songs *We're Magic All the Way *Butterflix Power *Irresistible Winx *The Magic World of Winx Script *DuArt Trivia *This episode marks the first (and so far only) appearances of the following: **The Trix in their animal hybrid form. **The Infinity Swan. *This episode marks the final appearances of the following: **The Winx's bonded Fairy Animals. **Frostbite, Kemmy, and Occula. **The Stone of Memories. **Kalshara and Brafilius. **Roxy. **Daphne. **The Trix's Dark Witch forms. *This episode marks the final hearing of We're Magic All the Way as the opening theme song, and The Magic World of Winx as the ending theme song. *This episode marks the last Butterflix transformation for this season. *Images of the seventh season's trailer can be seen at the end of the episode as a collage. *In the English dub, this episode marks the last episode to feature Haven Paschall, Eileen Stevens, Alysha Deslorieux, and Kate Bristol as the voice of Bloom, Flora, Aisha and Musa respectively. *This is the last episode to be animated in the traditional flash animation style. Mistakes *In one scene, Bloom's shoes are blue instead of light purple and Tecna's shoes are blue instead of purple. *In one scene, Bloom's wings are green instead of light pink and Stella's wings are purple instead of pink. *In one scene, Tecna's wings have the same design as Musa's. *In one scene, Bloom's shoes are blue instead of light purple. *In one scene, Tecna's shoes are blue instead of purple. Winx Club - Episode 726 Mistake.png|Bloom's shoes are blue instead of light purple and Tecna's shoes are blue instead of purple. Winx Club - Episode 726 Mistake 2.png|Bloom's wings are green instead of light pink. Winx Club - Episode 726 Mistake 3.png|Tecna's wings have the same design as Musa's. Winx Club - Episode 726 Mistake 4.png|Bloom's shoes are blue instead of light purple. Winx Club - Episode 726 Mistake 5.png|Tecna's shoes are blue instead of purple. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:DuArt Film and Video